Ouroboros Prophete
The Prophetes are the first robots sent by Ouroboros into outer space. Designed to handle a wide variety of situations, they are however not made for mass destruction purposes, so even though the armament is advanced, it doesn't contain explosives. Their name comes from the fact that they are Ouroboros' means of interaction to the world. 'Description' The Prophetes were designed to handle most situations, thus it is doted with very diverse and adaptive equipment, but none designed for mass destruction. 'Overall Body Description' The Prophetes' body features eight axes of symmetry, four crossing each leg and their opposite, and four other crossing the middle of the areas inbetween each legs. They have a round body with flattened top and bottom, along with eight legs, equally spaced. They are of a ver polished and shiny white, the slits from where the equipment comes from are very hard to notice. 'The Wings' Eight elongated appendages featuring many powerful jets located on the axes of symmetry that cross the legs, directly on top of them. They can be deployed, and help achieving high speeds and extremely precise movements, especially on the ground, helped by the strength of the legs. The speeds they achieve can be very deceiving especially due to the size of the Prophetes. They also allow flight. 'Railguns' The weapons of choice of the Prophetes, projectiles accelerated to very high speeds through the use of magnetic fields, leading to shots with incredible piercing powers. They possess a wide variety of them. 'The Main Railgun' A very powerful railgun, located on the top of the body. It is the most powerful of their railguns, the weapon of choice for piercing through especially tough and thick plating that the other weapons can't pierce. But this comes with a price, so its firing cadence is fairly slow (30 s), in some situations it may be preferable to use other weapons. 'The Railshotguns' The principle stays the same as other railguns, except, it is significantly less powerful than the main railgun, and thus allows them a sustained firing cadence (5 s). But this is not their main feature as the main projectile opens into multiple smaller projectiles, that spread into a large area but at the cost of a much reduced force in the individual projectiles. They can be truly devastating if they are able to pierce the enemy defenses. There are three on each leg. 'The Railmachineguns' Weak railguns, the power on each shot is even lower than on the railshotguns, however this trades for a very rapid firing cadence (0,25 s), just as the railshotguns they can be devastating if the enemy plating is thin enough, however the shots of the railmachineguns have more piercing power than the divided shots of the railshotguns. There are two on each leg. 'Slicing Tentacles' Located on the planes of symmetry that cross the spaces in between the legs, there are eight of them. They are fully prehensile, and are strong enough to slice through thick steel with ease. Strong electrical currents can flow through them, which heats them up and slightly eases the slicing process, but can also produce a strong magnetic field, which can disrupt means of communication that are based on them. 'Trapping Nets' Located inside the legs, they are electrified neutralizing net. They are very large and the ends are especially heavy, they also try to spike on the ground. 'Blades' Powerful and sharp blades, they can be deceivingly powerful, especially when combined with the Prophetes' body's force, the blade itself can have electricity flowing through them, similar to the slicing tentacles, heating the blades up, and can produce magnetic fields too. Located on the sides of the legs. 'Nanocloud' The Prophetes possess a nanocloud, both inside, and outside. They can help regenerate most kinds of damage, serve to defend against other nanoclouds. The nanomachines are also great builders, and can sometimes create impressive and complex structures. The nanocloud is almost invisible, though it can give iridescent rainbows at certain angles. 'Destroyer Beam' Located on the bottom of the Prophetes, it is the only weapon that could be classified as mass destruction weapon, even though the damage is very localized. It is the most powerful of their arsenal, consisting of accelerated, highly energetic particles. However it comes at a price, the heating up process takes a very valuable amount of time, several minutes for only a few seconds. 'Intelligence' Their AI is of the same level of most advanced AIs, but it may not be surprising to see AIs more performant than the Prophetes alone. However when they are together they can combine their thoughts into one, this dramatically increases their processing power (it increases it by the power of the number of Prophetes together). In general they are very powerful masterpieces, as expected coming from Ouroboros, even though they are quite early models. 'Armoring' The Prophetes' armor consist of a nanoengineered carbon substance, harder than diamond and has the particularity to propagate most of the energy horizontally, thus the energy is more easily absorbed by the armor, with substancial damage. 'Models' There is currently only one model of Prophete, around a hundred of them were sent. There is also a special unique model of Prophete, this one is of a very dark matte black, and is capable of a very advanced camouflage, only very sensible sensors backed with computer help would notice it, in some situations it is less effective, while in others it is very effective. Category:Technology